Who I Really Am
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back.  Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**A/N: **A sister!fic which is going to be set from 4x01 onwards. HOPE YOU ENJOY! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-ONE- **

She never thought she'd see him again. He'd died, she'd stood and watched him, yet here he was stood in her motel room.

"Erin…please…" Dean whispered as his sister backed into a wall, pressing herself against it and shaking her head.

He noticed how much like Sam she was, her brown hair tied over one shoulder, big brown eyes full of tears. She had Mary's nose, Dean's lips, and Sam's eyes, as well as both of her brother's natures. She shook her head as she stared at the thing pretending to be her brother.

"Please, Erin!" Dean begged, "It's me…Sammy would you help me out?"

"Erin," Sam began, taking his sister by the arms, "Calm down…it's Dean. It is Dean I promise…"

Erin collapsed into her brother's arms and sobs wracked her body as she gripped his shirt tightly. Dean moved closer to his sister and put a hand on her back.

"I promise, it's me…" He whispered, Erin looking at him with a tearful smile before burying her face in his neck.

Bobby tried to blink his tears away but one escaped his eyes as he watched the reunion.

"Oh my God," Erin cried, her sweet voice music to everyone's ears, "How…?"

"I don't know," Dean replied, "Come back with us, huh? We're gonna find out."

"I've missed you," Erin whispered, voice trembling with emotion as she held her brother.

"I've missed you too." Dean said softly, not bothered about looking and sounding like a soft touch.

He always had been a soft touch with Erin. It couldn't be helped. When they were kids and the three year old wanted to help with Sam, Dean let her hold the bottle, nothing major since the little guy was tiny.

_**

* * *

Twenty-Four Years Ago **_

"Deany! I wants to hold the bockle!" Erin cried as she sat by her baby brother on the bed, "Let me feed Sammy, pweasies! I'll be ever so careful, Deany! I pwomise!"

Dean sighed and took the bottle, checking it for the temperature before he hurried over to the bed in their dingy motel room. Yes, John was leaving Dean in charge of a baby and toddler at five years old. Let's just say that his parenting wasn't priority at this point. Dean climbed on the bed and sat near the pillows, picking up Sam (who, to Dean, was quite heavy) and cradling him as close as possible before beckoning Erin over. The little girl sat beside him and Dean put the bottle in Sam's mouth, just like his dad had shown him. Sam began to drink and Erin put her hands on the bottle.

"You gotta be careful!" Dean exclaimed when it slipped and a little bit splashed Sam, "Here…"

Erin put her hands back on the bottle and Dean put them in the right place, letting her feed her brother.

"I wuv you, Sammy!" She cried happily, "And I wuv you, Deany!"

"Love you, Erin." Dean replied, "Sammy does too."

Sam gurgled when he'd finished and Erin pulled the bottle away, letting Dean heave the baby up to burp him.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

Pamela's eyes had been burned out of her head, and both Erin and Sam waited as Dean and Bobby went to summon whoever or whatever it was that had dragged Dean out of Hell.

Both siblings looked at one another, older to younger, middle to youngest, Erin to Sam.

"What are we heading for here?" Erin asked, looking across at Sam.

"I don't know." Sam replied, "But whatever it is, I don't like it."

-TBC-

* * *

**There'll probably be more flashbacks throughout the chapters. Hope you enjoy this fic, 'cause I'm gonna like writing it! COMMENTS ARE LURVED! xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-TWO- **

An angel saved Dean. That was what the creature had said it was…apparently he was a Holy tax accountant as Dean had said, but he still wasn't buying any of it. The other Winchester siblings and Bobby were trying to convince Dean otherwise.

"Well then, tell me what else it could be?" Sam began, Dean getting close to snapping point.

He'd had enough of the stupid debate…because he was afraid to think his brother and sister could be right.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel!" Dean cried with exasperation.

"Dean…" Erin said softly but sternly, trying to keep her brother calm.

"Okay, look, Dean." Sam said, trying to reason with his brother, "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon." Dean said, Erin groaning with annoyance, "What? Demons lie."

Bobby looked up at the siblings, ready to knock all their heads together.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... And Ruby's knife?" Sam asked, Erin adding to the comment.

"Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!"

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point?" Dean asked his siblings, "...Ever?"

"Yeah. You just did, Dean." Sam replied, Erin tutting and rolling her eyes.

"Moron." She muttered under her breath, running a hand through her long, curly brown hair to try and calm down.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay?" Dean said, looking desperately at his brother and sister, "Work with me."

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said with a sigh.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." Dean said, Erin feeling her heart ache at her brother's fear to accept the truth.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure." Sam said softly, "I'm just saying that I think we…"

"Okay, okay. That's the point." Dean barked, "We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"For fuck's sake…" Erin breathed, the others looking at her with shock.

Well…she was fed up.

"You three chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion?" Bobby asked, "Or do you want to come take a look at this?"

Sam, Dean and Erin all shared looks before moving towards Bobby's desk.

"I got stacks of lore…Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform." Bobby explained, "It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked, desperate for one last thread of hope.

"What else, what?" Bobby countered.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked, Bobby sighing in response.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" He asked, "As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Dean, this is good news." Sam said, Erin ready to just kill her brothers because this conversation was just going to get Dean riled up and angry.

"How?" Dean asked, Erin letting out a defeated almost-sob.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap." She snapped, "I mean maybe you were saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true." Dean began, "Say there are angels. Then what? There's a god?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on 'yeah'." Bobby answered, Dean sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know, guys." Dean said, Erin growling and slamming a hand on the desk in response.

"Would you just stop?" She asked, "Try and fucking accept that maybe you were saved by one of the good guys!"

Everyone stared at her in shock and she just turned away, pretending not to hear Dean's comment about PMS.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choirboy about this stuff," Sam began, "But this is becoming less and less about faith, and more and more about proof."

"Proof?" Dean asked.

"YES!" Erin yelled, shocking everyone again.

No-one knew what the hell was up with the girl today. She just seemed…well, her cage had been rattled.

"Proof that there's a god out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean began, "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Sam asked, Erin now getting incredibly pissed off that Dean was being so fucking stubborn.

"Because why me?" Dean asked, "If there is a god out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean…" Sam began.

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay?" Dean said, "I figured that made up for the stealing but why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs." Erin said, very quietly and very shakily.

No-one understood why she was getting so angry, which is what pissed Erin off about her family. They didn't understand.

"Well, that creeps me out." Dean replied, "I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties... much less by...God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean," Erin growled, "Because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"Alright." Dean sighed, "What do we know about angels?"

Finally…

Bobby picked up a stack of heavy looking books and put them in front of the older Winchester.

"Start reading."

That's when Erin left the room with tears streaming down her face.

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you like this so far. Reviews are welcome, loved and appreciated! xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-THREE- **

Dean headed out of the room following his sister.

"Erin?"

He found her in the kitchen, holding herself up over one of the counters, shoulders hunched and shaking. He went to put a hand on her back but she shrugged it away, Dean feeling his chest hurt at the action.

"Erin…what's wrong?"

"You're asking me?" Erin countered, Dean looking confused, "You're back from Hell."

Erin turned and looked at her brother with big, bloodshot brown eyes.

"Yet none of you can take out a day or two to at least welcome you back…get reacquainted…" She whispered, a sob escaping her lips, "We've not even said, 'I love you'."

Dean sighed and realised that this was why Erin was so upset and frustrated. He'd been back for a week now, and they'd not even said those three words that had always been so important to Erin.

"God…Erin, I'm so sorry…" Dean breathed, moving towards her and pulling her close, "I love you, Erin…I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Dean." Erin sobbed, breaking down on her brother.

"Hey, is everything…?" Sam began as he entered the room, hearing Erin's cries as Dean held her tight, "Erin?"

Dean looked over at Sam and beckoned him over, the youngest Winchester joining the hug and wrapping his arms around his siblings.

"I love you, Sam." Erin breathed, Sam holding her tight and kissing her head.

"I love you too, Erin." Sam replied softly, looking to Dean who nodded, Sam understanding what he meant, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Sam."

* * *

There was something strange going on with Sam. Everyone had noticed, and one night as Dean and Erin approached a warehouse that Sam had a demon trapped in, they saw him and another girl exchanging smiles as the demon had been exorcised. Erin gripped Dean's hand and he gripped hers back. Their fears were beginning to be realised.

They headed in and the door opened, Sam stopping untying the slowly waking man.

"So... Anything you wanna tell us, Sam?" Dean asked, both him and Erin moving closer to Sam.

"Guys, hold on, okay? Just let me…" Sam began, trying to look innocent.

Both Erin and Dean were hurting so bad inside as they stared at their brother.

"You gonna say, 'let me explain'? You're gonna explain this?" Dean asked in disbelief, "How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

"It's good to see you again, Dean." The girl began, "Erin…you too."

"Ruby?" Dean asked, both he and Erin in shock, "Is that Ruby?"

The intense stare the Winchester siblings were giving her frightened Ruby and her smirk faded, Dean moving forward and pinning her against the wall, knife held out ready to kill her.

"DON'T!" Sam cried, fighting with Dean for the knife.

After Sam won the struggle, Dean found himself pinned up against the wall by Ruby.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam ordered, Ruby releasing Dean after an intense staring match.

"Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" Dean began, seeing Erin give him a warning look.

Ruby was getting ready to attack again but Sam stopped her.

"Ruby."

Ruby finally looked over at Sam who indicated the poor bastard in the chair.

"Ruby, he's hurt." He said, "Go."

While Dean and Ruby have another exchange of sour words, Sam looked over to Erin who stared at him with anger and disappointment in her eyes, something he never wanted to see from his older sister.

"Come on, Erin." Dean said softly, holding his hand out to his sister who stared at Sam one more time, shaking her head and following Dean, taking his hand.

"Dean…" Sam called, "Erin…"

They continued to walk away and he panicked.

"DEAN!"

* * *

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood."

Erin covered her eyes with her hand and sighed, disappointment at her brothers flooding her system as she sat in the back of the Impala.

"You knew about that?" Dean asked, Sam looking incredibly guilty.

"Yeah, for about a year." Sam replied, both boys looking up as Erin let out a soft almost-sob.

"A whole year?" She asked, looking up into the rear-view mirror at Erin and seeing her tearful eyes.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, Dean getting angry when he saw a tear fall down Erin's face.

She shouldn't hurt that way. Erin shouldn't have been in this pain at all but she was and Dean was so mad at Sam for putting her through this.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever." He snapped, "You don't want to tell us, you don't have to. It's fine."

"Dean." Sam said, looking over at Dean who was focussed on the road, and then at Erin who stared out of the window with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He sighed and stared out of his own window, knowing that his siblings may never trust him again.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were speaking in hushed voices. They didn't know that Erin had awoken and was listening through the door.

"Sam has chosen a dark road, Dean." Castiel said softly, "Please, just be careful."

"Thanks Castiel," Dean replied, "What about Erin…? You came to talk to me about Erin."

Erin's eyes widened and she pressed closer to the door.

"You aren't going to like this," Castiel warned, "But Erin has powers too, but they are there for the greater good."

"Oh God…" Dean breathed, "What powers?"

"Telekinesis. Very strong telekinesis actually," Castiel replied, "And telepathy, which she's shown skills of before. You've just never noticed."

Dean nodded and Erin's eyes filled with tears.

"She doesn't know of them yet," Castiel told the older Winchester, "And she will be very frightened when she discovers them, which means you can't treat her the way that you treated Sam."

Dean looked up at the angel and nodded.

"I'll look after her…I'll look after both of them."

Castiel nodded at Dean and left, Erin hurrying upstairs before breaking into silent sobs.

After every bad thing she'd thought about Sam having powers…she now had her own. Erin Winchester had never been so scared in her life.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-FOUR- **

Even after Dean's episode with ghost sickness, Erin hadn't stopped worrying about her powers. All would be revealed the first time she properly met Castiel. The Winchester siblings were currently on a hunt of massive proportions. They were preparing for a blood bath. Sam burst through the door of their motel room, Dean in the middle and Erin at the back.

"Sam! Sam, wait!" Dean cried, grabbing his brother, "It's Castiel."

Erin's heart jumped at that. Was the whole power thing going to come out now? She wished it would because she was terrified.

"The angel." Dean clarified when both Sam and Erin looked stunned.

They all saw another person by the window who Dean studied for a moment before concluding.

"Him, I don't know."

Sam stood with wonder on his face, Erin holding back a little as her younger brother got acquainted with the angel.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said in that deep, gruff voice.

"Oh my God- er- uh- I didn't mean to- sorry. It's an honour, really," Sam stuttered, "I- I've heard a lot about you."

Erin rolled her eyes. Typical Sam being all fangirl on the angel.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester…" Castiel replied as they shook hands, "The boy with the demon blood."

Those words made Erin's eyes slide close as the pain of that fact radiated through her body.

"Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Castiel said, a huff coming from the other man at the window.

"Let's keep it that way." He said, Dean wanting to punch his lights out already.

"Yeah okay, chuckles." Dean replied, feeling a hand grip his arm which made him turn to his little sister, "Erin?"

"Erin…it's alright." Castiel said softly, "Come on."

Erin stepped out from behind Dean and met the angel's stunning blue eyes.

"It's good to finally meet you, Castiel." She said shakily, Castiel moving forward and taking her hand.

"Same to you, Erin Winchester." He said, covering her dainty hand with his own which brought tears to her eyes.

He gave her hand a squeeze that Erin felt was almost reassuring before releasing it.

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked, feeling concerned by the way Erin was edging away from the man by the window.

"This is Uriel," Castiel told them, "He's what you might call a…specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Erin gripped his arm and everyone else noticed that Uriel and Erin were staring right into each other's eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Uriel began, "Eavesdropping isn't polite, Erin Charlotte Winchester, you should know better."

Erin just backed away further until she was pressed against the wall and Uriel moved closer, Castiel grabbing Dean before throwing Sam into a wall and holding him there.

"It's alright, Dean." Castiel told him, "This is her destiny."

"Get off me, Castiel! What the fuck is he doing?"

"Silence, mud-monkey!" Uriel yelled, "We have other business after this so keep quiet. The sooner we're finished the better."

The angel reached a hand out and pressed his palm to Erin's forehead, pink and purple light surrounding her before she dropped to her knees. Finally, Castiel let the Winchesters go and they ran to their sister's side.

"Erin?" Dean asked, "Come on, Erin…come on."

Erin sat up and she stared at Uriel, sending him flying back into the wall. That's when she panicked.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She cried, "What's wrong with me?"

"You have your powers to help in this fight," Castiel replied, "Use them wisely."

With that he clicked his fingers and Erin was gone, the Winchesters looking out of the window to see her sat in the Impala.

"Now…we have business to deal with." Castiel said, the Winchester brothers waiting for the angels to talk.

* * *

"What of Erin?" Uriel asked as he and Castiel sat on a park bench at dusk, children happily skipping by in Halloween costumes.

"Luckily there is no training involved with these powers. It will all come naturally," Castiel said, "Which means we have time to concentrate on protecting the seals."

"Why did we give her those powers again?" Uriel asked, "She is a mud-monkey not worthy of those powers we possess."

"Please, Uriel." Castiel began, turning to the angel, "Do not use that term for them. Especially not her."

Uriel gave his superior a strange look and sighed.

"Castiel." He said, "Do not get too attached to them. They aren't worthy of you and we have orders."

Castiel looked over at Uriel, both of them sharing an odd look before turning to look back at the park.

* * *

Castiel first appeared to Erin one night when she was sleeping, her beautiful face peaceful as she dreamed. He touched her shoulder and she sat up, seeing Castiel and sighing before running a hand through her hair.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, "You scared me to death."

"My apologies." Castiel whispered, "I must speak with you."

"Why?" Erin asked, "Is it about…um…"

"Yes," Castiel replied, "The control will come naturally, Erin. I promise you, you can do this."

"Castiel…" Erin replied, "I tried…and I couldn't…random things just…everything kept moving…and that's how…I…"

Erin began to cry as she looked over at Dean whose body was wrapped in bandages.

"I never meant to…it was an accident…I…"

Now she was panicking and Castiel gently touched her face to calm her.

"Erin, you only have to concentrate." He said softly, "Dean understands that this is difficult. As for Sam I'm not sure, but I know that Dean wants to take care of you. He wants me to as well, and I will."

Erin shivered through her tears and tried to bite back a sob but she failed.

"Alright…" Castiel whispered, not looking forward to trying this human contact.

He pulled her forward and embraced her, feeling her rest her head against his shoulder.

"It's alright, Erin."

When he felt Erin press right against him, his vessel's eyes slid closed. Perhaps this was a feeling his vessel liked.

He found he liked it too.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-FIVE- **

"Alright, talk to me." Dean said, sitting down at the table with Erin, "What's gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked, jumping when Dean took her hand.

"This," Dean said, gesturing the jumpiness and nervousness of her, "It's not like you…you're normally ready and up for the fight. You're normally there with theories and ideas like Sam, you're normally doing that overprotective thing like Dad used to, you're normally preparing to kick ass…but now…"

He noticed a tear roll down Erin's face and he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Sweetheart…you're a fucking wreck…" He whispered, "What's going on, Erin?"

"I'm sorry…" She replied, "A lot changed in me after you died. I don't know if I can do this job anymore. I don't know if I can do any of this anymore…"

"Erin, don't give up on us…not now." Dean said softly, "We all need each other right now. I promised our Dad I'd take care of you, Erin Winchester and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Erin smiled weakly at her brother and he pulled her close rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Dean…" She whispered against his neck, voice small and shaky.

"No, it's okay." Dean replied, "I love you, Erin."

"Love you, Dean."

_**

* * *

Twenty-Two Years Ago **_

"Sammy, no!" A five year old Erin cried, pulling her teddy away from the toddler who burst into tears.

"Would you stop?" Dean asked, moving towards the motel room bed and passing Sam his own teddy, "That's Erin's bear, Sammy, this one's yours."

Sam stopped crying and sniffled, hugging the bear and humming with contentment.

"I sorry," He said sweetly, snuggling up to Erin who patted his hand, "Fought your bear was my Bing-Bing."

He cuddled Bing-Bing more and kissed the bear's head.

"That's okay." Erin replied, looking up as her father entered the room, "DADDY!"

John opened his arms to his three children and knelt down, hugging each one and kissing their heads.

"Hey, kids. You miss me?"

"Daddy!" Sam squealed, "Deany teaching me to read a booky!"

"That's great, baby boy." John said softly, lifting Sam up and kissing his cheek, "I've got some food so Dean doesn't have to go out later."

He popped Sam on the floor and turned to Dean, hugging him tight before lifting the seven year old up and kissing his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Dean." He told him, "Thanks for looking after the kids."

Dean hugged his father and John put him down, looking for Erin who was playing a game with him by following him as he turned. She laughed until she was red in the face when he suddenly turned and picked her up, peppering her cute face with kisses.

"How's my little girl, huh?" He asked, Erin gently stroking his face.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Erin replied, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." John replied, "I'm great."

John just melted when he was with his daughter. He couldn't refuse her and he loved her so much, just like his boys.

That night, John read his children a story as they all lay in the same bed, Sam already sleeping and Erin resting her head on Dean's shoulder as she was dropping to sleep.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

A bead of sweat trickled down Erin's face as she concentrated on the Impala, spinning it with her mind as she hoisted it into the air. Dean and Sam watched with wonder as their sister made the car flip and somersault in the air. She brought it back down and staggered, Castiel appearing and catching her mid-fall.

"You're working it too hard." He told her, keeping her held up, "Dean, come and take her."

Dean ran forward and thanked Castiel as he lifted his sister into his arms before taking her into Bobby's house. After opening up to Dean, Erin had gained some of her fighting spirit back and she was trying to work on her skills. If Dean wanted a fighter, he'd get one.

The angel headed inside with Sam and knelt by the sofa where Dean had just placed Erin.

"Erin?" He asked, seeing Erin open her eyes, "I want you to have a rest for two days. No powers for two days, am I clear?"

"But you all want a fighter…" Erin whispered with a tear rolling down her face, "You want a fighter, you want a brave girl, so you've got one."

Castiel looked to the Winchesters who both knelt beside him.

"Erin, we just want the old you back…" Sam whispered, stroking his sister's face.

The twenty-seven year old looked away from her brothers and Castiel, rolling onto her side, curling on herself, an action which made the others wince.

* * *

Sam and Dean watched over Erin as she slept.

"She was always so bubbly…" Sam sighed, "I don't know what's snapped inside her head, but God…look at her."

Dean watched the tears still falling from Erin's closed eyes, hearing a shaky sigh and a whispered apology through her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her temple, wishing that the sister he knew and loved would come back.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hopefully this will give you some more insight into Erin's character. I hope you're enjoying this! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-SIX- **

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean." Sam said softly, "I mean, why would Uriel tell us you remembered hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick." Dean grumbled, "Might have something to do with it."

"Maybe, but he's still an angel." Erin piped up, Dean looking up at Erin with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town." Dean snapped unintentionally, "Look, I don't know what…"

Dean was cut off when a way too over-cheery waiter came over.

"Radical. What else can I get you guys?" He asked, Sam, Erin and Dean all looking annoyed.

"Uh, I think we're good." Sam replied, the waiter smiling at the small group.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erin answered, resting her head back on her hand.

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs?" He asked, "Or a chipotle chilli changa?"

"No, no, we're still good." Dean replied, the waiter nodding before leaving.

The family returned to their quiet conversation.

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you both what he did, okay?" Dean said, earning a huff from Sam.

Erin just remained quiet.

"Right." Sam breathed.

"What?" Dean asked, Sam leaning closer to Dean in response.

"Okay. Fine." Sam replied, "Then look me and Erin both in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under."

Dean did just that.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under." He breathed as he looked at Erin before turning to his brother, "I don't remember, Sam!"

"Look, Dean, we just want to help." Erin said softly, taking Dean's hand in her own.

"You know everything I do. Okay?" Dean said, "That's all there is."

Erin looked to her younger brother before returning her gaze to the older one, leaning over and kissing his cheek, letting him know she was there for him.

* * *

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean laughed as a group of bullies chased a smaller boy.

"Dean!" Erin scolded, smacking her brother's arm, "Oh, the poor little guy…"

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here." Sam breathed, each sibling turning when they heard someone arguing with a police officer.

"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it?" A man cried, "It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!"

"Something's going on." Dean clarified, everyone preparing their IDs before making their way over.

"Yeah okay, Gus. I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be." The police officer said, "But don't you think it…Don't you think it had to be a bear?"

"I know a damn bear track when I see one!" Gus exclaimed, "This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!"

"Now, Gus…" The officer said, Gus coming to a strange conclusion.

"It was Bigfoot, Hal…The Bigfoot!"

"Gus, you're not talking sense here." The officer told him, trying to calm him down.

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it," Gus cried, "And he's a son of a bitch!"

Sam cleared his throat and the three Winchesters made their presence known.

"Excuse us." He began, "FBI."

"What?" The officer asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied, "We're here about the... That."

"About Bigfoot?" The officer asked incredulously.

"That's right." Sam asked, turning to Gus, "Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?"

"Yes," Gus replied, "I can."

* * *

The siblings searched the woods, Erin cursing as she was scratched by a branch.

"Erin?" Dean asked, immediately concerned for his sister's safety.

"I'm okay…just a scratch." Erin replied, stroking Dean's cheek, "It's okay, Dean…"

What was Dean so worried about? It was only a scratch. The older Winchester snapped out of his state and continued walking with the others.

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Dean asked, "First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam laughed as they scouted the area.

"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." Dean suggested, everyone stopping when they saw the huge tracks on the ground.

"Okay. What do you suppose made that?" Erin asked, looking to her brothers for a theory.

"That, uh... Is a big foot." Sam said, Erin smiling at her brother whose other theory had just been busted.

"Okay." Dean sighed.

The family followed the tracks to a liquor store, Dean and Erin sharing looks with raised eyebrows as they entered.

"So, what…Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store?" Dean asked, "Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-Drink drunk."

Erin chuckled before spotting something else.

"Hey. Check this out." She said, both her brothers approaching.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean asked, "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?"

Outside the store, Dean sighed and shook his head.

"I got nothing."

"It's got to be a joke, right?" Sam asked, "Some big-Ass mother in a gorilla suit?"

"Or it's a Bigfoot." Dean replied, "You know, and he's some kind of a alcohol-Porno addict. Kind of like a deep-Woods Duchovny."

A young girl rode passed on her bike, dropping off a box of porn and alcohol with a note saying 'Sorry' on it.

The Winchesters followed her home.

* * *

"What's this, like a 'Harry and the Hendersons' deal?" Dean asked as they arrived outside the little girl's home.

"Hello?" A little voice asked, everyone turning to see the young girl at the door.

"Hello! Um, could we...?" Sam began, "You know what? Are your parents home?"

"Nope." Audrey replied, Erin smiling at her cuteness.

"No. Um…" Dean began, not knowing where to continue from here.

"Have you seen a really, really furry..." Erin stepped in before being cut off by the little girl's panicked voice.

"Is he in trouble?" She asked, Erin quick to answer before the child got upset.

"No." She chuckled, "No, no, no. Not at all. We just…We wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Exactly." Dean added, there words calming the child a little.

"He's my teddy bear." The child said, "I think he's sick."

"Wow. Uh...Amazing." Dean breathed, "'Cause you know what? We...Are, uh...Teddy bear doctors."

Erin raised an eyebrow, deciding to go with the stupid lie.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?" The child asked, the Winchesters all agreeing.

The girl led them upstairs to her room.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." She said softly, knocking on the door with her tiny hand, "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you."

The door opened and a giant teddy sat there, drunk and very grumpy by the sounds of it.

"Close the friggin' door!" He yelled, taking the adults by surprise.

"See what I mean?" The girl said as she closed the door, the Winchesters all looking at each other with wide eyes.

The child sighed and Erin's heart melted.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-in-the-head sad." She told the grown-ups, "Says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Um, little girl..." Dean began, being interrupted by the child.

"Audrey!" She told him, Dean taking in the name and nodding.

"Audrey." Dean began again, "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it." She said innocently, Erin kneeling down in front of her.

"You wished for it?" Erin asked, Audrey nodding sincerely in response.

"At the Wishing Well!" She told them.

Dean pushed the door open and saw the bear watching the news.

"Look at this." The bear said with a chuckle, "You believe this crap?"

"Not really." Dean replied, the bear letting out a defeated sob.

"It is a terrible world." He cried, "Why am I here?"

"For tea parties!" Audrey replied, turning to Erin and smiling.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" The bear asked, Dean and Sam heading off for a talk while Erin stayed with Audrey.

* * *

Dean lay caught in another nightmare in their motel room and Erin got out of bed, moving slowly towards her sleeping brother.

"Dean…" She whispered, "Dean, wake up…"

She touched his forehead and he lashed out, seeing Erin's shocked face. He looked down to see the knife he kept under his pillow buried in Erin's stomach, his sister with tears in her eyes and blood pouring from the wound. Dean's eyes widened and filled with tears as Erin held onto him, trying to stay standing.

"Sam!" Dean called, "SAM!"

-TBC-

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Muahahaha! Hope you're enjoying this so far! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Even a Winchester can learn to love. When Dean returns from Hell, he, Sam and Bobby find the middle Winchester before finding what brought Dean back. Erin Winchester doesn't expect to fall for an angel of the Lord. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I don't own some of the script used either, that belongs to Kripke, but it is necessary to carry on the plot.

**

* * *

Who I Really Am**

**-SEVEN- **

Sam shot up and saw Dean and Erin staring at each other, Erin whimpering as she gripped Dean's shirt.

"Dean?" He asked, turning on the light and seeing the knife in Erin's stomach, "What the fuck have you done?"

"It…It was an a-accident, S-Sam…" Erin breathed, groaning in pain and gripping onto Dean, "I sh-shouldn't have touched him…"

"Oh God, Erin…I'm so sorry…" Dean whispered as Sam moved around to look.

A flutter of wings and Castiel appeared, the angel moving to Erin's side.

"Pull out the knife, Dean…" He told the older Winchester as he wrapped an arm around Erin's waist.

Dean pulled out the knife as instructed and Erin fell into Castiel's arms, looking at him with fear, pain and distress in her eyes. Their eyes met and Castiel hushed her, both Dean and Sam watching as their sister slowly bled on the motel room carpet.

"You're going to be alright, Erin," Castiel told her, Erin whimpering in response, "Shhh, it's alright. You're going to be fine, I'm here."

"C-Castiel!" She breathed, burying her face in his neck, "Please…it hurts…"

The angel pressed a kiss to Erin's temple and touched her forehead with his fingers, Erin crying in pain as the wound healed. When the wound had healed, Castiel and Erin shared a tender gaze, which was interrupted by Dean flying from the bed and lifting his sister from the angel's arms and into his own.

"Oh God!" Dean cried (actually cried), "Erin, I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh," Erin replied, weeping into her brother's neck, "It's okay…It's alright, Dean."

The siblings held each other and then Sam took Erin into his arms, death-glaring in the process.

It wasn't Dean's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just an accident, yet Sam stared at his brother with hate in his eyes. Erin looked up and saw the glare, turning her younger brother's face so he was looking at her.

"Hey," She began, "It was an accident, Sam. Don't look at our brother that way, it wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened."

"Erin, he stabbed you." Sam breathed, Erin looking at her brother with confusion.

"Not with intention to hurt me." Erin replied, "He didn't mean to hurt me, Sam. You either stop looking at Dean like he's something you walked in or you can get the fuck out."

The youngest Winchester just stared at Erin and then she turned and hugged Castiel.

"Thank you so much Castiel…" She whispered, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

"It's alright." Castiel replied, looking from an angry Sam to a guilty and dejected Dean.

That's when the oldest Winchester got up and threw his jeans on, grabbing his bag and throwing things into it.

"Dean?" Erin asked, climbing to her feet, "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean didn't answer, and when Erin grabbed his wrists he pushed her away.

"Dean…" She breathed as he headed for the door with bags and keys in hand, "Dean!"

Then the rumble of the Impala sound and Erin ran onto the porch, screaming after her brother. Castiel appeared by the door and pulled Erin back towards his borrowed body so she wouldn't run after him. Dean needed time to think and they'd give him it, but now Erin needed to express her distaste to her brother. Castiel knew they couldn't afford to have clouded minds with things like this.

"YOU FUCK-UP!" Erin screamed at Sam, Castiel using a lot of his strength to hold Erin back, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"He nearly killed you, Erin!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm not the bad guy here!"

"Oh I think you'll find you are," Erin sobbed, "Is it because Dean and I gave you a bad time over Ruby? Huh? Well?"

Sam didn't answer and Erin lost her temper again.

"IS IT?"

With that, things started moving around the room beyond Erin's control.

"Calm down, Erin." Castiel told her, "Stay calm."

"Fuck this." Sam breathed, "I'm outta here."

The youngest Winchester grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door, Erin watching him leave before falling to her knees. Castiel was going to leave to bring Dean back but Erin grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me," she said in an almost whisper, "Don't you go too…"

Castiel knelt on the ground beside Erin and stroked her cheek tenderly, pulling her in for an embrace. He held her tightly as sobs wracked her body, rubbing her back soothingly as he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Hush now, Erin, it'll be alright." Castiel promised, "I'll bring Dean back in the morning and as for Sam, he'll probably come back in a few hours."

"I just…I…" Erin cried, hiccupping and sobbing like she used to when she was a kid and she'd had a nightmare, "Oh, Cas…"

She fell asleep in Castiel's embrace on her motel room bed, tears still falling down her face as she slept.

* * *

The gentle knock at the door stirred Erin from her sleep and she edged towards the doorway, opening it to find a tiny child she knew only too well stood there.

"Sam?"

She knelt down before the little boy and stroked his hair. He was three. She remembered those eyes and those chubby legs from when she was five, that cute little face and that floppy hair.

"Sammy?"

"Erin?" Sam asked, "Erin…is I home now?"

Erin couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yes, you're home, Sam, come inside." She said softly, watching as the three year old toddled in, "Cas…"

Castiel sat up and looked at the tiny Winchester, brow furrowing in confusion as he stared at the child. The toddler looked up at Castiel and a smile spread across his face.

"Hiya, Cas!" He squeaked, holding his arms out for his sister to pick him up.

Erin swept him into her arms and took him across to Castiel, smiling as the little guy stroked the angel's cheek.

"What do we do?" She asked, panicking as she held the child in her arms.

Sam turned and hugged her and Castiel put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Let me call Dean and you see if Sam can remember anything."

When Dean arrived back at the motel room the next morning he was met by Erin running into his arms.

"Dean! Dean, you're back!" She breathed, "Thank God!"

Sam slept on her bed, covered with the motel room sheets and he looked so small that Dean couldn't help but smile at the memories of him being so little.

"What have you found out?" Dean asked, kissing Erin's head.

"Nothing. He doesn't remember a thing." Erin replied, "Not even that we're in the middle of preventing the Apocalypse."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Right, you and Cas take him into town and get him some clothes and toys." Dean said, "I'll call Bobby and see if we can head to his place when you get back."

That's when the little mumble came, the soft murmur from under the motel sheets followed by wailing. Sam was awake.

Erin moved to his side and brushed his messy hair out of his face which was reddening as he cried.

"It's okay, Sammy." Erin said softly, lifting the toddler onto her lap, "You're okay, baby boy."

Sam sniffled and hiccupped looking at the other adult in the room before his eyes lit up.

"DEANY!"

Dean, despite all that had happened the night before, couldn't contain his smile.

"Hey, Sammy-Boy." Dean chuckled, lifting his brother into his arms, smiling as Sam snuggled him.

"Come on, Sweetie Pie," Erin said, opening her arms for the child to move into, "Let's get you some clothes."

She kissed Dean's cheek and took Sam with her to the car, Castiel following in tow. When Sam was buckled up and both she and Castiel were, she explained some rules.

"Sammy, can you call me 'Mommy' this morning, and call Cas, 'Daddy'?"

Sam nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Momma." He said softly, Erin smiling proudly and praising him.

"Cas…whatever story I tell, you just need to follow it." She instructed, the angel nodding in response.

Now they'd arrived near a store, they had to get Sam prepared for the time ahead when he'd be a toddler. They didn't know if he was potty trained, what food he liked, what he knew and what he didn't know…They had to be prepared for almost anything, and for Erin and Dean, this was going be like being the parents all over again.

-TBC-


End file.
